Ganodias
Ganodias is an upgraded version of Kanogias, and is slightly more resistant to knockback, but it is still one of his weak points. Referred to as the Gargan war machine. Ganodias is also the semifinal boss in the storyline, or trifinal if you count Zuttankarmen. Ganodias is also the last boss inside the ruins, and is the semifinal upgraded boss. It drops the Earthquake Miracle at Level 3 in Patapon 2. Ganodias usually drops Level 1- 4 Alloys, but Demon Ores are uncommon. To unlock Ganodias, you must beat Zugagang at least three times. In Patapon 3, you can fight a larger version of Ganodias after you complete Castle of Justice. Description at Level 2+ "Its Ultimate Destruction Cannon has an amazing range! Some rumors say it can reach the end of the world; however, don't let that distract you from the very real damage it can do at short ranges! Victorious battles will earn you the highest quality alloy!" Attacks Cannon Energy Fire The four small cannons on Ganodias' front and some on top wave around as it leans forward. The boss then fires a barrage of shots in front of it, dealing moderate-major damage that can cause your Patapons to ignite. The DonDon song will dodge this attack with little difficulty, but if melee units like Robopons and Tatepons are right next to the boss, then the PonPata song is recommended, since this move can hit them if they jump too close to the cannons. The Pata Pon Don Chaka song can be put to use if any of your army has ignited. Iron Mace Ball Swing Ganodias signals this move by leaning forward and swing his mace back and forth. The subsequent attack does major damage. The PonPata song is extremely recommended, as multiple Mace Swings can put your army in a weak state, even with the ChakaChaka song. Super Bombs (Freeze/Sleep) Leaning backwards and opening its mouth, Ganodias spits out a skull-marked bomb on the ground. The bomb later explodes, doing moderate-major damage that can inflict ignite, freeze, or sleep. The PonPata or DonDon songs can avoid this simple attack, but be sure to compensate for the bomb's lag time! Ganodias' bombs take two measures to detonate compared to Kanogias' single-measure bombs, so start up the evasion when the fuse is almost burned away, rather than when Ganodias first spits it out. Kanogias ' bombs are faster to explode than Ganodias. Ultimate Destruction Cannon Opening its top, Ganodias deploys a truly massive cannon. Pointing it at the ground, it fires an immensely powerful shot that even makes the background flash and instantly kills any grounded Patapon, including Hatapon. The DonDon song is the only way to dodge; without it or a Tatepon hero, death is unavoidable. However, the Cannon is weakened in Patapon 3 and now deals heavy damage as opposed to being an instant kill. Rage In Patapon 3 when Ganodias health goes below half he goes in Rage, the player will recognize it when Ganodias starts to vibrate wildly then fall to the ground. In Rage the boss attacks without any preparations making it more dangerous. thumb|300px|left|Ganodias Lv.2 Battle Trivia *Kanodias and Ganodias have what looks like a Karmen mask, showing the fact Kanodias and Ganodias are in control by the Karmen. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mechanical Category:Metal